inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3 (FA)
Meido Zangetsuha is the third episode of InuYasha: The Final Act. Synopsis # The blade of healing, Tenseiga, which cannot cut anything belonging to the world of the living, has summoned the swordsmith Tōtōsai; thanks to the growing compassion in Sesshōmaru's heart, Tenseiga has judged him worthy to wield its hidden offensive technique. # Inuyasha's group stay at a demon inn, not knowing it's the site of the fox demon exam; Shippō might just get a good grade for getting revenge on Inuyasha. # They also come across a girl named Mujina, who has a demon blade that can absorb demonic energy, even from Tessaiga. Summary Rin picks flowers, putting one on Jaken's head and annoying him like us ual, while Sesshōmaru sits on a cliff nearby; he thinks about Kagura's death, which seems to have affected the supposedly cold-hearted demon. Thunder clouds gather, and lightning strikes down behind Sesshōmaru; it's Tōtōsai. He says in a surprised voice "oh... that's why I'm here." Tōtōsai takes notice that something is different; Tōkijin is gone. Sesshōmaru replies by saying his claws are more than enough to kill him. Tōtōsai says there would be no need for that, explaining that he had not choice but to come as it was Tenseiga that brought him there; Sesshōmaru cannot deny that the blade has been agitated for the last couple of days. He then explains that the daiyōkai's heart now possesses what it's been lacking. This prompts Jaken to defend his master, saying his heart is perfect. Rin agrees, saying that Sesshōmaru is caring and kind, making Jaken cry as he's always getting beatings. Tōtōsai continues, explaining that Sesshōmaru has done something that he has never done before, and that is to feel anger and grief for someone who has died. Because of this, Tenseiga has successfully taught him compassion and kindness; it has responded to the change in Sesshōmaru's heart by calling Totosai. Totosai explains that the blade must now be handed back to him, as it's now to reforge Tenseiga into an offensive weapon. Sesshōmaru is intrigued by Tōtōsai's claim. Back in Kaede's village. Shippō talks to her, explaining Kikyō's actions; Kaede is confused by her sister taking Midoriko's soul. Elsewhere, Sango talks to Miroku. Sango is upset about Kohaku leaving, but Miroku comforts her. She gives him permission to go find a distraction, so long as it isn't another woman. Miroku tells her that he cannot even fathom indulging himself while she's distressed. Sango thanks him, calling Miroku a good monk; however, she's patting his rear, in a complete reversal of their usual routine. Bewildered, Miroku asks her why she's doing this, only to hear she was checking that he wasn't Shippō in disguise; he tried something like this two episodes ago. Shippō arrives with Kaede, and feels insulted that she doesn't trust him. Kaede explains that it's Miroku who Sango doesn't trust. Slightly embarrassed, Miroku tells them that's not the point; what matters is that, even through its for different purposes, both Midoriko and Naraku are trying to complete the Shikon Jewel. To do that would mean to end Kohaku's life. He asks Sango what she wants to do, earning an indifferent response; however, Kaede points out that her desire to keep Kohaku alive is quite obvious. Miroku explains that whatever the choice, they have to be united or fall to their enemies; if Sango doesn't want Kohaku to die, they will do their best to make sure that doesn't happen. Back in her own time, Kagome and her friends arrive at the high school they want to attend, and some students tell them where to turn in their applications. Returning home, Kagome prays at the family shrine for help, but then wonders if it would actually work. Her grandfather once more tells the legend of the Shikon Jewel, something she doesn't want to listen to as she's had more than enough of it from adventuring on the other side. However, he then says that if someone makes the one and only correct wish, the jewel will be purified and banished from existence forever. Kagome asks what this only correct wish is, but her grandfather explains it wasn't passed down with the legend. Kagome begins studying, finding that she knows everything. However, she notices it's getting cold. Unfortunately this was only a dream; it's cold because Inuyasha is sitting in the open window. Waking up, Kagome panics, wondering how long she was asleep. Kagome returns to the Feudal Era with Inuyasha. The group walks through a forest a night time, unaware someone is lurking in the shadows. Sango and Miroku tell Kagome that they wouldn't have minded waiting longer i targets Tessaiga.]]f her studies are that important. However, Kagome says she had so much on her mind that she wouldn't be able to focus. Shippō guesses that the real reason was because of Inuyasha being a pest, like always. As usual, this angers Inuyasha, who oddly doesn't hit Shippō. He then sees Fox Fire; he wonders if some of his kind are around. Something flies forward, hitting him on the head and knocking him to the ground. Everyone rushes to see what attacked Shippō. A girl hiding in the shadows says her target will be Inuyasha's sword. Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome and Miroku find a inn. which Sango identifies as the demon mansion. The windows open to reveal beautiful women who invite them in. Miroku firmly says they must stay, much to Sango's anger; Kagome inquires if it's to exorcise demons, but Inuyasha flatly assures her that that's not the case. Inside, Miroku enjoys the company of the women, who are amazed by actually getting to meet a monk; Miroku humbly accepts their praise. Pieces of paper float down to each maiden, who turn into foxes and fly away; they thank him for helping them advance in rank. Miroku is left confused, until Sango flatly tells him he was bewitched. Elsewhere, voices tells Number 77 to wake up as Shippō wakes in the forest to see rather goofy-looking demon looming over him. Shippō turns into his balloon form to scare them off; however, they revert to young fox demons like himself, who say that they won't score points by s caring each other. They go on to explain the leaf on Shippō's head is his ticket for the Fox Demon Promotion Exam; apparently the tickets hit any fox demon on the head if they venture close to the exam. At a shrine, the trio take out a scroll, explaining that all fox demons start out at 30th Rank and it takes at least 100 years of training to reach 1st Rank. They walk over to a ledge, which overlooks the demon mansion, explaining that it's their exam hall; fooling the exam's victims for tonight, a demon, demon slayer and monk - Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku respectively - will get them a lot of points. They then notice Kagome walking around as she searches for Shippō. Taking notice of Kagome's arrows, the three determine she's a priestess and that fooling her will get them lots of points. They turn into fox fire and fly over to scare her; however, Shippō races after them to save Kagome. Having been looking for Shippō as well, Inuyasha steps on him, asking where he's off to. Shippō yells at him, saying he doesn't have time, making Inuyasha angry with how uppity he's being. Shippō uses his fox magic - Smashing Top - to knock Inuyasha down and a note appears and floats into Shippō's hands, making him forget about Kagome. At the same time, the fox demon trio appear before Kagome in their lame demon disguises, asking her if she's scared. She only smiles at them, thinking they're friends of Shippō because of how similar they are to him. Inuyasha arrives and bashes them all on the head; he thinks they're Shippō, and he did that as payback. They explain he's got the wrong person as Inuyasha says only Shippō could do such a crappy job transforming. Reverting to normal, they each receive a "Fail" grade for the battle and leave. They walk together, going over what happened; Inuyasha is brutal, (so they'd better stay away from him when it comes to trickery) while they find Kagome to be "creepy" because she kept smiling at them instead of being frightened by their transformations. They come across Shippō and are all shocked that he rose to Rank 25 on his first exam; apparently injuring someone also gives you points to rise in rank. Shippō ponders about this, wondering if he'll keep advancing in rank every time he beats up Inuyasha; the thought brings out his devious side. However, the trio realize Shippō knows the victims of their exam, wondering if he's okay with tricking his friends. Shippō says he does regret it, but the exam must come first. All there are impressed with Shippo's resolve, wondering just how far he can go with that kind of determination. Inside the inn, everyone is less than impressed with the fox demons' attempts at tricking them, earning "Fail" grades endlessly; Sango tends to her Hiraikotsu, while Inuyasha naps. Humorously, Kagome asks one disguised as a ball of fire to radiate more light so she can study. Remembering she hasn't seen Shippo, Kagome begins wondering where he is until Inuyasha says he must be off playing with his "friends"; Inuyasha explains that he smells tons of fox demons around them. Shippō says he's right and he's surrounde d; he'll be Shippō's stepping stone. Inuyasha sees a poorly shaped statue, and swats at it, revealing Shippō. Shippō successfully crushes Inuyasha with an enlarged jizo statue, but becomes confused that his grade didn't go up. The trio from before appear and explain that when he accumulates ten points, he goes up in rank; it gets harder the higher the rank is. Inuyasha recovers and hits all four of them on the head. Shippō demands to know why he did that, only for Inuyasha to say he's returning the favor. The trio cries, saying that the didn't do anything to warrant being hit, prompting a Sit command. Grades appear before trio as they cheer for their crocodile tears working. Inuyasha goes after them, only for the trio to vanish into fox fire and fly away. Sango then wonders where Miroku has gotten off to, only to find him in the next room with fox demons in the form of beautiful women. They're all receiving passing grades, not even minding Miroku's lecherous groping; an angered Sango chases them off with a scent bead, knocking Inuyasha out (just like before). She flatly asks if they bewitched him again, tugging his ear in anger. However, Miroku explains the inn is used by the fox demons as their exam hall to advance in rank to perfect their trickery. Angered, Sango whacks him on the head with Hiraikotsu, asking rhetorically that's why he had them transform into women and entertain him. Miroku says he was only helping out. Shippō and the trio of fox demons he met, disguised as butterflies, drop a statue each on Inuyasha, waking him up. Enraged, Inuyasha decides to catch Shippō and make him pay. Inuyasha chases Shippō outside, where some well-disguised foxes appear as vicious demons. He clobbers them, as Kagome comments on their skill; these fox demons must have been practicing for years to have such good disguises. The fox demons that were disguised as the women with Miroku return, but Sango gives them dumplings; they eat them, only be paralyzed by a potion she put in, and their t ransformations break. Miroku asks Sango if she truly lacks trust in him, hugging her. Sango is happy to receive affection from him until another three Mirokus hug her; they're all fox demons. She swats at them with Hiraikotsu, scaring them away; however, they go up in rank because she feel for their ruse. Miroku can only find the situation humorous; he intentionally let himself be tricked, while she was genuinely tricked. Shippō, in balloon form, confronts Inuyasha; a rope dangling below him says "Do NOT pull!"; Inuyasha pulls the rope anyway, and several statues fall out of Shippō, along with a banner saying "Idiots will pull." The three fox demons cheer for Shippō's genius; Kagome, however, is surprised by their lack of imagination. Shippō tries attacking Inuyasha with his smashing top, but he cuts it in half with Tessaiga; the same goes for Shippō's snake and giant acorn. Shippō checks his clothes, only to find he's out of items to use for his magic. Inuyasha tells Shippō he's willing to keep going. Since he's out of instruments for his magic, Shippō pretends to want to leave the group for committing so many tricks on his friends just to advance in rank. Inuyasha feels sorry for him, only to fall into a hole and get buried under more objects; Shippō gets to 24th rank. He turns into a balloon and flies away; the trio bid him farewell, hoping the legend of his tricks will live on. Dawn, Inuyasha and Kagome are walking through the forest to find Shippō. Inuyasha catches a scent, telling Shippō he knows its him; he wants to see what the little fox demon has planned for him now. Since Shippō isn't coming, Inuyasha decides to smoke him out by sending the Wind Scar into the forest; however, the only result is broken trees. Shippō cowers behind one of the trees, scared that Inuysha would actually use the Wind Scar on him! A young girl named Mujina arrives and speaks to him, asking if he knows the hanyō who caused needless destruction to the forest. Continuing to look for Shippō, Inuyasha uses his Wind Scar on the woods again, but the demonic energy is diverted to the sky and pulled downwards further away; it's being absorbed by Mujina's sword. Shippō turns into his balloon form, allowing her to board him to escape; Mujina thanks him for helping her strengthen her sword. Wondering about why she wants to make her sword stronger, Shippō asks about her father. Mujina is curious as to why Shippō is asking; it's because she has the scent of an old man on her. She explains that her father is dead, making Shippō think back to when his father was murdered by the Thunder Brothers; he's willing to assist her in her quest for vengeance. Shippō raises a banner above the trees; it says "Inuyasha's a moron". Tired of Shippō bouncing around, Inuyasha sends off another Wind Scar; however, it's sucked into Mujina's sword. Shippō and Mujina reveals themselves as Shippō taunts Inuyasha, asking how it feels to be powerless. When Inuyasha tries to use his Wind Scar again, there is no energy released. Mujina uses a Wind Scar on Inuyasha, seemingly killing him. Shippō is angered by this, saying she said the only thing she wanted was to make her sword stronger, not kill Inuyasha; however, Mujina says she didn't make any promises like that. Mujina laughs and says she is going to take over the world; she also reveals her father died years ago from food poisoning. Angered at being tricked, Shippō decides that he'll avenge Inuyasha's pathetic death, only to be stepped on by him. Mujina wonders how he can be alive, only for Inuyasha to taunt her into using another Wind Scar. She sends off another blast, but its easily blocked by Tessaiga; he says the blast is crawling and that its useless unless the wielder has any skill. Inuyasha asks Shippō what he wants done with Mujina as she deceived him; they can either let Mujina go or kill her. Mujina surrenders, saying she's sorry for deceiving Shippō; she's willing to die as atonement. However, Shippō sees her tears and forgives Mujina, standing in front of her; he tells Mujina to run, he can at least buy her a head-start. Mujina thanks Shippō, but grabs him and places her blade near his throat; she demands the Inuyasha handed over Tessaiga in exchange for Shippō's life. Inuyasha says she's revealed her true self, rushing to hit her. The moment he punches Mujina, she releases Shippō, and loses grip of her blade. However, a puff of smoke covers her for a moment, revealing Mujina is actually an old tanuki; it was his scent Sh ippō picked up. Angered at his stupidity, Shippō leaves Inuyasha to choose the fate of the old tanuki. It declares the world will be his with the blade Dakki under his command; however, Inuyasha easily breaks it. Frightened, the tanuki is kicked into the horizon by Inuyasha as Tessaiga absorbs back its energy from the broken blade. Shippō apologizes to Inuyasha, who says it's no big deal; however, he hits Shippō anyway. Kagome notes that Inuyasha's words and fists are having a disagreement. Inuyasha considers the broken Dakki and its strong ability to absorb demonic energy. Elsewhere in an ethereal place, Tōtōsai hands Tenseiga to Sesshōmaru. An ogre emerges from the ground, prompting Sesshōmaru to try out his reforged weapon. He slashes the ogre, but finds it unharmed. However, Tōtōsai says to look behind the ogre; behind it is a crescent-shaped portal, which sucks a portion of the ogre's body in that shape inside it. The ogre's remains collapse to the ground as Tōtōsai explains that instead of directly wounding the enemy of its owner, Tenseiga cuts open a Path to the Underworld, sending its foes there; the technique is known as Meidō Zangetsuha. A wind blows across the field, making Sesshōmaru decide Kagura's death wasn't wasted; he now wields Tenseiga for battle. Notes *This is the only episode that features Kitsune demons that are almost the same age as Shippō; they also display similar personality traits. *This episode shows that Sesshōmaru has developed a caring heart, thus Tenseiga became a true weapon, and now able to use the Meidō Zangetsuha. *The English Dub has two errors for the voices: When Kagome says Sit!, it's while the beads are pulling Inuyasha down. Also, when Mujina brags about Dakki, he continues on for a bit after Inuyasha chops the blade in half. *This episode shows that Inuyasha may be able to read; he looked at the Do Not Pull sign before pulling it. However, he may have just done this out of curiosity. Also, he fires the Wind Scar at the banner Shippō held up, which said he was a moron; however, he could have just done this out of the frustration Shippō was causing him. *In the manga, Sesshōmaru threatened to kill Tōtōsai if he failed to re-forge Tenseiga into a weapon, causing the latter to remark Sesshōmaru's personality hasn't changed despite his caring heart. *Where were Miroku and Sango when Inuyasha was attacking Mujina? zh:第三集（完结篇） Category:Episodes